First Post
Pokémon Rise of the Rockets This linked introduction may be a bit confusing to new people due to how long the RPG has been running. Nevertheless, I will attempt to summarize what Rise of the Rockets is about here. Essentially, twenty years prior to current events, a group of Rocket Admins usurped Giovanni, killing him and gaining control over the organization. These Shadow Admins, as they call themselves, ushered in a new era for the world, revolutionizing Team Rocket's structure and managing to take control over the four original regions--Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, as well as the Orange Islands. Acting as the new government for the four regions, Team Rocket subdued or dismantled numerous other organizations, eliminating rebellion and criminal groups alike. Except for one: Team Liberty, a resistance group headed by Goldhawk, Blackskull, formerly Bluefalcon, and currently Silvermind. Acting from the Sevii Islands, Team Liberty has been at the forefront of the fight against Team Rocket's rule for the last twelve years, gaining power and recruiting others to their cause--something that Team Rocket has been hard at work to accomplish, as well. With both groups harboring huge amounts of Legendary Pokémon and famous trainers, their war continues to rage, though numerous other enemy groups--detailed in the section below--have thrown the conflict into an unstable struggle of wits and power. tl:dr it's a war RPG set in the Pokémon universe where Team Rocket is the main government and they're fighting a bunch of rebel groups and there may or may not be other stuff at play. Factions Team Liberty Established a little over a decade ago to fight against Team Rocket's rule, Team Liberty's primary goal is to achieve freedom for the four Kanto regions. Nowadays, their focus has shifted to include the fight against outside forces that threaten the very fabric of human existence--the Ancient Darkrai and Ford's Hojohsin League, in particular. Current Leaders: ''' *Markus Aleivy (Goldhawk) *Shannon Ramirez (Bluefalcon) *Kane Umbra (Blackskull) *Selene Ashera (Silvermind) '''Controlled Regions: *Sevii Islands Base of Operations: *'The Alamo:' Team Liberty's main base, located on Four Island. Funded and constructed by Liberty Leader Blackskull, the Alamo is a massive facility, containing every conceivable asset required to maintain and create an army, from training and sleeping quarters to labs and Pokémon Centers. Boats and helicopters heading off from the base are a common sight, transporting agents to and from other locations. Until recently, the Alamo's location was hidden from hostile groups; however, actions by John Ford have revealed the base's position to Team Rocket and others. Nevertheless, it remains a highly-defensible position. *'Fallback Bases:' Bases located on the other Sevii Islands. In operation at all times, though at a smaller scale than the Alamo, they are prepped for the possibility of a total invasion of Four Island. Other Information: Allied with Team Rocket as of the time skip. UPDATE: As of August 5th, 2017 in-game, Goldhawk is no longer a leader of Team Liberty, owing to injuries sustained during the evacuation of One Island. Team Rocket The governing body of Kanto and its sister regions, Team Rocket has risen above its past as a lowly criminal organization under the leadership of the four Shadow Admins. While many still view the group as scum--a justified opinion, considering their brutal method of gaining power--the Rocket regime genuinely cares for the well-being of its nation, improving many aspects of life and, in general, creating a safer, stabler environment than many people are willing to admit. They are determined to fight forces of chaos, such as Team Liberty and the Hojohsin League. Current Leaders: *Sleight *Joker *Bounty *Ace *Buzz Controlled Regions: *Kanto *Johto *Orange Islands Base of Operations: *'Chapel:' Team Rocket's main base in Kanto, headed by Sleight, Chapel is located somewhere in the Indigo Plateau. Dwarfing even the Alamo in defensive capabilities, Chapel is not hidden from the world--its defenses are so great that it is able to stand tall where it is built, calling for opposition from any who think they can breach its walls. The local geography assists in these defensive abilities. *'Abyss:' Team Rocket's main base in Johto, located underneath the Lake of Rage and headed by Joker. Abyss is the greatest hub of psychic influence and technology in the world, with many of its assets incorporating the use of psychic abilities into their inner workings. *'Paradise:' Team Rocket's main base in Hoenn, located underground on Southern Island, was originally supervised by Ace, and then Buzz following her demotion and execution. While remaining a powerful and essential part of Team Rocket's power, Paradise suffered two attacks in the recent past, both at the hands of Team Liberty, rendering it the weakest of the remaining main bases. Following the Hojohsin League's rise to power in Hoenn, as well as Buzz's death at the hands of Soil Colossus, Inc., Paradise was shut down, and its remaining assets moved to Kanto and Johto. *'Purgatory:' Team Rocket's main base in Oreburgh City, Sinnoh up until it was self-destructed by its overseer, Bounty. Purgatory was a powerful facility that had withstood many attacks in its time. The arrival of the Ancient Darkrai, however, necessitated its destruction as a precautionary measure to prevent the Ancients from gaining information that could be exploited in their war on humanity. *'Requiem:' Team Rocket's main base in the Orange Islands, located on Mandarin Island, Requiem is controlled by Admin Viper. A massive underground complex, little is known about it at this point, though cloning experiments are known to take place there, under Viper's careful supervision. Other Information: Thus far, Team Rocket has endured both the largest loss of territory and power, and yet sustained the least amount of damage to its integrity as an organization. While it has experienced the losses of Ace, Bounty, Buzz, Hoenn, and Sinnoh, the group has yet to lose any of its primary firepower in the ongoing conflicts. Separatists The Sinnoh-branch of Team Rocket, the Separatists broke off from the main government when tensions between Sleight and Bounty reached a political impasse, tensions that rose due to the latter's belief that the war with Team Liberty would continue to go nowhere. Having formed his own faction, Bounty has allied himself with Team Liberty, assisting them in their war against Sleight's forces and helping them to combat other threats as they arise. Current Leaders: *Bounty Controlled Regions: *Sinnoh Base of Operations: *'Divide:' With the defeat of the Ancients, Bounty has commissioned the creation of a new Separatist main base where Purgatory once stood--in Oreburgh City, Sinnoh. While the facility is not yet complete, six months have proven time enough to get the basic necessities down, and thus, the majority of Divide is considered ready for use. Hojohsin League A coalition between his own forces and three other, smaller organizations, the Hojohsin League was created by John Ford to be used as a vehicle for his own plans to roll out. Once encompassing the likes of Team Energon, Team Galactic, and the Searchers, the Hojohsin League's plans and methods range from the relatively simple--such as quietly taking over the vacuum of power in Hoenn--to the extreme, such as their bombing of Castelia City in Unova. Following the various dismantling and destruction of its three puppet groups, the Hojohsin League has revealed itself as its own single entity, utilizing its own forces along with those of Déoza to see its ends through. Current Leaders: *John Ford Controlled Regions: *N/A; active in all regions Base of Operations: *'Hoenn Presidential Office:' The main governmental building in Hoenn, formerly located in Lilycove City. President James Pierce, one of Ford's agents, assumed operation of the Hoenn government from here during the silent takeover of the region several months ago; however, the place was vacated following the Darkrai invasion. Even so, the place is well-equipped in terms of defenses, especially after the numerous additions that Ford and Pierce have made. Following the Ancients' defeat, the facility has been relocated to the more easily-defended city of Mossdeep. Current situation unknown as of Pierce's removal as president. *'Titan:' Team Energon's former main base. It was headed by Michael Travis; however, he was eventually tricked and killed by Quincy Adams during their attack on Team Magma. Team Energon was soon liquidated and its remaining assets absorbed into the greater forces of the Hojohsin League. *'Nova:' Team Galactic's former headquarters, Nova was controlled by Saturn. It was located near Eterna City in Sinnoh, though events involving the Darkrai temporarily made it inaccessible to all but the strongest of trainers. Following the Ancients' defeat, Team Galactic resumed operation within the facility; however, they and the base were soon single-handedly destroyed by a mysterious trainer named Envy, leaving Admin Jupiter as the group's only survivor. *'Vertrag': Hidden away in some unknown part of the world lies Ford's main base of operations. A dark place, no one but his closest agents have ever gone there, and as such nothing is known about it. Other Information: While the Hojohsin League initially formed under a single, large-scale plan, Ford has placed all action regarding that operation on hold for the moment, due to recent developments--such as the loss of the Searchers and Madison Hayes, one of his top-ranked agents. This is not to say that they are completely inactive--quite the contrary; instead they have simply shifted focus to larger problems, such as the Darkrai, much like Teams Liberty and Rocket. UPDATE: As of Missing Zero's appearance, James Pierce and Quincy Adams are deceased, Ford and Madison Hayes are imprisoned by Team Liberty, and Tyler McKinley has been revealed as a traitor to Missing Zero. Team Magma A reformed extremist group that once sought to use the Legendary Pokémon Groudon to achieve world domination, Team Magma has performed a complete reversal of their previous philosophies. Having reconsidered his priorities, Maxie has opted to assist in the take down of Team Rocket, a goal he hopes to achieve with help from Team Liberty. Team Magma was destroyed following the time skip by Quincy Adams, under Hojohsin orders. Current Leaders: *Maxie Base of Operations: *'Havoc:' '''Team Magma's main base, located within Mt. Ember on One Island. Specially designed to withstand the intense heat from the magma within the volcano, Havoc is an incredibly well-fortified facility, bearing powerful natural defenses and artificial constructs designed to protect itself from them--something that attackers, in general, do not boast. Access to Havoc is mediated by Magma teleporter Pokémon, which are constantly on stand-by. Havoc was eventually destroyed by Quincy Adams. '''Other Information: DESTROYED. Team Plasma In another world, Team Plasma's rise to power could be seen as a more peaceful parallel to that of Team Rocket. While Sleight and the other Shadow Admins forced their way into positions of power, Team Plasma sought rule over Unova through legitimate political campaigns, using their reformed philosophies on the treatment of Pokémon as a means to gather support from the public. Since then, they have worked tirelessly to improve Unova's state of affairs, enacting both beloved and questionable laws in the process. Current Leaders: ' *Gorm *Bronius *Rood *Zinzolin *Giallo *Ryoku. '''Controlled Regions: ' *Unova '''Base of Operations: *'Plasma Castle:' Located in Black City, Unova, Plasma Castle is just as its name suggests: a large castle from which the Unovan government operates. Possessing highly futuristic technology, it is a primary hub of scientific development in the world, and is where some of the highest-ranked threats to Unova's security are held captive. From their council chamber at the top of the castle, the Six Sages govern Unova with a democratic debate-and-vote system. Other Information: While they are not actively antagonistic toward Team Liberty or Team Rocket, Team Plasma does not have high opinions of either organization, viewing the former as terrorists and the latter as tyrants. Nevertheless, the Sages consider the need to keep the news of war subdued in their region to be more important than getting involved in foreign conflict, and as such are entirely complacent with leaving the two enemy organizations to their own devices. UPDATE: Following the announcement of a peace treaty between Team Liberty and Team Rocket, and a six month reprieve and repair period, relations with Team Plasma have softened somewhat. While travel to the region is still monitored, it is no longer restricted, and much of the damage inflicted on the region has begun to heal. The Signs A criminal organization operating out of Kalos. Once a powerful, mass-influencer within the region, the organization has suffered noticeable decay over the years, leaving their operations largely underground. Though not as powerful as they once were, they retain a reputation for being exceptionally ruthless. They are believed to suffer from a "curse" originating from the loss of their leaders' "Tokens," as their loss in power began and exponentially increased as these Tokens were stolen by departing leaders. Current Leaders: *Quentin Dallas/Shift *Malvolio Rask/Puzzle *Eve Dawson/Clue *Rowan Bellona/Riddle *Lane Garnet/John Ford/Shift Controlled Regions: *N/A; operates primarily within Kalos Base of Operations: *'Black Horse Manor: '''Located near Laverre City. It is home to the leader owning the title of Shift. *'Red Horse Manor: One of the Signs' main base of operations. It is home to the leader owning the title of Riddle. *'White Horse Manor: '''One of the Signs' main base of operations. It is home to the leader owning the title of Puzzle. *'Pale Horse Manor: '''One of the Signs' main base of operations. It is home to the leader owning the title of Clue. '''Other Information: The Signs are heavily involved in the sect of magic called El Naipe. Gethin Pollux is their primary taskmaster for matters related to this. Team Flare A genocidal organization from Kalos that was defeated years ago. Evidence indicates they have managed to return to some degree for an unknown purpose. Current Leaders: *Unknown Controlled Regions: *N/A Base of Operations: *Unknown Other Information: N/A. The Ancient Darkrai In ancient times, there lived ten powerful Darkrai, who were granted powers over time and space so as to serve as keepers of the world in the event that Palkia and Dialga became too injured to continue their own service. The Darkrai betrayed Arceus's trust, and were sealed away--until now. Having been imprisoned for thousands of years, the Darkrai have returned to seek vengeance upon the world, casting darkness as they slowly consume the world in their conquest. Led by Sombra, the Darkrai will stop at nothing until their plans are seen through. Through the combined efforts of Teams Liberty, Magma, and the Rocket Separatists, the Ancient Darkrai have been defeated, with all but Three, Five, Six, Seven, and Nine being killed. Current Leaders: *Sombra/Ten Controlled Regions: *N/A Base of Operations: *Sinjoh Ruins: Their place of gathering, the Sinjoh Ruins are located in Johto. While it is not exactly a true headquarters--for the Darkrai do not actually possess one--it is known to be the location where Sombra remains imprisoned, and thus serves as an important landmark for the remaining Nightmare Pokémon. Other Information: While there are officially ten Darkrai, their second strongest member, Ilios (Nine), no longer serves Sombra, seeing his plans as corrupt and based in folly--nothing good can come of them. As such, he is currently allied with John Ford, assisting him in his own affairs while the pair find a way to combat Sombra's growing abilities. Additionally, each of the Ten are nicknamed in descending order for their power level. UPDATE: Events in Opelucid have revealed that Six--Gaigan--survived the final battle against the Ancients, having appeared to slip away sometime before her brethren were absorbed by Sombra. Missing Zero During the Ancient Darkrais' conquest of Hoenn and Sinnoh, six trainers across various towns and cities were struck by stray shadow attacks. Instead of falling into a permanent sleep or dying, they were instead corrupted by the darkness, only to be found and collected by Nine (along with another similarly afflicted individual who had appeared in Ecruteak City) and placed into a temporary stasis until he could find a way to cure them. Following the Ancients' defeat, the trainers awoke, attacking Nine and finding their way back into the world. After the defeat of all seven, a blob-like creature called Missing Zero emerged into the world, slowly expanding and devouring everything in its path. This creature is currently spreading across the various regions, absorbing matter and recreating whatever it eats into strange, Pokémon-like foot soldiers called Instances. Current Leaders: *Tyler McKinley Notable Insances: *'Decaia Holts/Sloth:' A male trainer corrupted in Lavaridge Town, who almost immediately proceeded to destroy the place and its surrounding location before falling into his own deep sleep. He "eats sleep," in his own words, and instigated the Sins' attack on Nine shortly after their awakening. Appeared to Sleight and Eileen Alaric in Missing Zero’s Egg, where he was defeated and boiled away to shadow. As the lasting remaining Sin, his death instigated Missing Zero’s arrival. *'Vidinia LeJauso/Envy:' A female trainer corrupted in Oreburgh City. Envy first emerged in Galactic Base Nova, at the call of Mars' wistful desire for Saturn's position of power within the organization. manipulating her into killing her leader before destroying the base when Mars ultimately rejected Envy's "gift." James Pierce caught word of what had occurred and sent Fifth Child Van Harrison to investigate, who eventually engaged and defeated Envy in battle. As she was swept into darkness by the wind, Envy hinted at a connection between herself and Van, though did not elaborate before disappearing, her death marking the second passing within the Sins. *'Raimundo Rojo/Wrath (Samurloch):' A male trainer who originally emerged in Ecruteak City from what appeared to be a side-dimension, nonetheless showing the same symptoms of shadow corruption as the other Sins. Wrath was responsible for the catastrophic damage to Ecruteak, earning himself a spot on Shadow Admin Joker's watch list, ultimately resulting in an organized counter-response against him when he later appeared in Goldenrod City in response to Ryan Hikari's deep-seated anger. Wrath and his team were subdued by Joker and her power-enhanced Golurk, Leviathan, and then finally defeated by Ryan, leaving naught but an ominous warning as he was consumed by fiery darkness, the first of the Sins to fall. **Wrath's Instance Form, called Samurloch, appeared during the first official confrontation with Missing Zero on One Island. *'Melanie Garven/Lust:' A female trainer corrupted in Fortree City, alongside her sister. Lust appeared in Team Liberty's R&D Department following a test gone awry, drawn by Executive Meghan Vert's lust for knowledge at the expense of those working under her. After a fierce double-battle between herself, Greed, Vert, and James Arthur, Lust was defeated by Vert. As dark lightning took the fourth Sin away, Lust could only smile, congratulating Vert on playing her part. **Lust returned in Unova, subduing and taking the Shadow Self called Kane for unknown purposes. *'Melissa Garven/Greed:' A female trainer corrupted in Fortree City, alongside her sister. Greed appeared in Team Liberty's R&D Department following a test gone awry, drawn by Executive James Arthur's all-consuming desire for victory against another test operative. Engaging James and Meghan Vert in battle, along with Lust, Greed was eventually defeated by James. Though quickly consumed by gears of shadow, she warned James to be prepared to accept the consequences of his victory, before becoming the third Sin to die. *'Gelar Stolz/Pride:' A male trainer who was corrupted in Mossdeep City, Pride appeared during the conflict in Celadon City, spiriting away and challenging Hannah Wright, Dack Majors, and Aspen Seaton after having been drawn to all three by their varying expressions of pride and hubris. Pride was eventually overcome by all three of his targets after a primarily-mental conflict, causing him to begin to freeze and break apart into shadowy flakes of snow and ice, making him the sixth Sin to disappear. *'Albero DeLargo/Gluttony (Wenhemoth):' A male trainer who was partially corrupted in Mossdeep City. Gluttony appeared in Fortree City to Ryan Sanders, feeding off of Ryan's desire for attention. After engaging Ryan in battle, over the course of which his corruption became complete, Gluttony was beaten. As shadowy leaves consumed him, marking him as the fifth Sin to vanish, Gluttony warned Ryan to watch his step, and to prepare for the future. **Gluttony's Instance Form appeared in Vertrag, alongside the transformed Quincy Adams, in pursuit of the Signs' Grimoire. *'Tyler McKinley/Treachery: '''The former Fourth Child of the Hojohsin League under Ford's guidance. He was revealed to have been turned shortly after the Battle of Four Island while on a mission with Wrath (then known as Thomas Warren). McKinley manipulated events to maximize Missing Zero's capabilities upon arrival in the main universe. *'Quincy Adams/Imagination (Creagrin):' The former Third Child of the Hojohsin League. Quincy's body was absorbed by Missing Zero in the Egg after she was corner and committed suicide. Her Instance Form appeared in Vertrag alongside Gluttony in pursuit of the Signs' Grimoire. '''Other Information:' The Sins appeared drawn to individuals who strongly exhibit their specific attribute. Game Mechanics While some of the most pertinent game mechanics are detailed in this post, more in-depth information about different mechanics can be found here. Evolution Guide This chart details requirements for each evolution method. *'1st Evolution:' 7 battles. (EX: Charmander to Charmeleon) *'2nd Evolution:' 9 more battles. (EX: Charmeleon to Charizard) *'Evolution w/Stone/Item:' Either use the stone/item or do 8 battles. (EX: Eevee to Flareon) *'Evolution w/Other Pokémon/Type:' 7 battles, with at least one alongside the required Pokémon/Type. (You do not need to own it, nor does it need to be an ally.) (EX: Mantyke does a battle alongside a Remoraid; Pancham does battle against a Dark-Type Pokémon.) *'Evolution w/Trading:' Either trade or do 7 battles. (EX: Haunter to Gengar) *'Evolution w/Trading and Item:' Either trade while the Pokémon is holding that item or fight 12 battles. (EX: Scyther to Scizor) *'Evolution @ Certain Location:' 8 battles with at least 1 at that location (EX: 1 battle at Moss Rock in Sinnoh for Leafeon or 1 battle in Chargestone Cave in Unova for Magnezone.) *'Evolution via Trade w/Certain Pokémon:' Either trade those two Pokémon with each other or do 12 battles with at least two beside the other Pokémon (EX: Shelmet and Karrablast into Accelgor and Escavalier, respectively.) *'Evolution via Friendship:' Befriend the Pokémon and fight 7 battles. (EX: Riolu to Lucario.) *'Evolution w/Specific Move:' 7 battles, having known the move for at least 2. (EX: Tangela + Ancientpower to Tangrowth.) *'Evolution w/Specific Type Move + Friendship:' Befriend the Pokémon, have the Pokémon know a move of that type, and fight 10 battles. (EX: Eevee to Sylveon--friendly to trainer and knows a Fairy-Type move.) *'Evolution @ Specific Time of Day:' 7 battles, with at least 4 having been fought during that time. (EX: Tyrunt to Tyrantrum, 4 battles during the day.) *'Evolution w/Friendship + Specific Time of Day:' Befriend Pokémon and fight 7 battles, with at least 4 being at the required time. (EX: Eevee to Umbreon, 4 of 7 battles at night.) *'Evolution w/Specific Weather:' 7 battles with at least 1 in that weather condition. (EX: Sliggoo to Goodra.) *'Evolution w/Rotation:' 7 battles, no special requirements. (EX: Inkay to Malamar.) *'Evolution w/Item @ Specific Time of Day:' 7 battles, with at least 2 at the required time and at least 2 while the Pokémon is holding that item, or fight 12 battles with at least 4 at the required time. (EX: Gligar to Gliscor, 2 of 7 battles at night and 2 of 7 battles while holding a Razor Fang, or 4 of 12 battles at night without the item.) For those wondering what counts towards this: *Wild battles count for 2. *Battles against trainers count for 2. *Battles involving more than one opponent count for 3. *Battles where, at the conclusion, a Pokémon is caught count for 1 for each of the Pokémon -- the caught one and the one used to weaken it. *Training battles count for one. *Battles against "boss" characters (I.E. an admin of a group or a Legendary Pokémon) count for 3. *Invasion battles (I.E. battles instigated by one team to try to take out another team's base) count for 3 to 4 points, depending on the circumstances. Note that your Pokémon only gets experience if it participates in a battle. Mega Evolutions Mega Evolution in Rise of the Rockets works a bit differently than in the games. To lay out the most important detail first, Mega Rings and Stones are not a thing. Mega Evolution is instead powered by a natural, synergistic relationship between the Pokémon and its trainer. In order for a Pokémon to Mega Evolve, it must possess at least 25 EXP points, cumulative from all of the battles it has taken part in. Once a Pokémon has reached 25 EXP, they are capable of freely Mega Evolving once per battle, energizing them and providing something of a "second wind," although this will not fully heal any injuries that they have already sustained. Should they revert to their standard form during that battle, they will not be able to Mega Evolve again without resting. If a Mega Evolved Pokémon faints or is otherwise rendered unable to battle, it will revert back to its original form. Also different here is the fact that trainers are not limited to one Mega Evolution per battle. While individual Pokémon are, a trainer in Rise of the Rockets could, in theory, Mega Evolve six Pokémon throughout the course of a single battle. It is important to note, however, that this could potentially prove fatal for the trainer. Mega Evolution takes a lot of energy from the trainer in order to power the evolving Pokémon, and because of this, few trainers have been observed that possess the ability to last that long. The symptoms of "Evolution Sickness," as it has come to be known, are generally not permanent, and tend to disappear after a few days, though sometimes they last for a week or two. However, they do possess a patterned progression, which has been documented as follows. The number next to each symptom corresponds to how many Pokémon the trainer in question has Mega Evolved during the battle: *No noticeable issues *Minor headache, dizziness *Physical weakness *Severe faintness *Bleeding from orifices *Unconsciousness, death Non-Canon Mega Evolutions Given the very limited number of canon Mega Evolutions, we will be branching out and using Megas designed by RotR's players. To submit a proposal, fill out the following form and post it in the Discussion Topic. From there, other players in the game can offer suggestions for adjustments to the proposal in order to ensure that it is both balanced and reflects multiple parties' interests. Final approval will come from Parugi, at which point the proposed Mega Evolution will be free to appear in the RPG. Proposed Pokémon: Proposed Pokémon should be fully-evolved. Preference will be given to Pokémon that do not currently have any canon Mega Evolutions, although others will be considered on a case-by-case basis (with the exceptions of Charizard and Mewtwo, who will not be considered at all.) In the event that the Pokémon later gets a canon Mega Form, both will be considered canon in RotR. Appearance: Either provide a detailed description, or (with approval from the artist where noted by them) link to a fan-made Mega Evolution image elsewhere. If nothing else, please acknowledge where you got the image from and Parugi will contact them. Mega Ability: What Ability will replace the Pokémon's when they turn Mega? Stat Distribution: Mega Evolutions in the games add a total of 100 points to the Pokémon's Bast Stat Total. Please use the BST of the Pokémon you're proposing and add points (totaling 100 altogether) to each stat to give us a rough idea of what aspects of the Pokémon are being affected by Mega Evolution. '-ATK: '''Changes to physical attack stat? '-SPA: Changes to special attack stat? '''-DEF: Changes to physical defense stat? '-SPD: '''Changes to special defense stat? '-SPE: Changes to speed stat? '''BLANK FORM: Proposed Pokémon: Appearance: Mega Ability: Stat Distribution: '-ATK: ' '-SPA: ' '-DEF:' '-SPD: ' '-SPE: ' Approved RotR-exclusive Mega Evolutions must be recorded on the RotR Mega Evolutions page. Additionally, please fill out the following form for any Pokémon of yours that has gained the ability to Mega Evolve and add it to their current profile. Mega Appearance: Standard changes, or anything additional? Mega Ability: Custom Mega Abilities subject to approval. Mega Specialty: Standard specialty, or something different? BLANK FORM Mega Appearance: ''' '''Mega Ability: Mega Specialty: Pokémon - Starters and Catching When you first start off, you will be able to choose a mixture of up to three Pokémon to start with. Any Pokémon can be chosen, aside from a select few. Please note the following while building your profile(s). *No Legendary Pokémon--Rather obviously, you cannot start with any Legendary Pokémon. Ownership of certain Legendaries is allowed, but must be run by Parugi first. *Limited middle/final stage--Middle Stage here means a Pokémon that has evolved once and can evolve again; Final Stage meaning that it has reached its (currently per canon) final, non-Mega Evolution form. As the game has been running for so long, you may start with either two base stage and one final stage Pokémon, or one base stage and two middle stage Pokémon. Examples of Acceptable Team Configurations * Bulbasaur (base), Charmander (base), Squirtle (base) * Bulbasaur (base), Charmander (base), Blastoise (final) * Bulbasaur (base), Charmeleon (midstage), Wartortle (midstage) * Bulbasaur (base), Charmeleon (midstage), Ditto (base/non-evolving) * Bulbasaur (base), Blastoise (final), Ditto (base/non-evolving) * Ditto (base/non-evolving), Charmeleon (midstage), Wartortle (midstage) * Ditto (base/non-evolving), Lapras (base/non-evolving), Blastoise (final) * Ditto (base/non-evolving), Lapras (base/non-evolving), Aerodactyl (base/non-evolving) That being said, there are some occasions where there's more/less leeway. It depends on the circumstances, but if you're confused and/or want to propose a character with a different kind of team configuration, just ask. Character Profile Fill this form out and post it here, should you wish to join. Username: '''Name: Faction: Hometown: Age: Appearance: Personality: Background: Equipment: Pokémon: You may start with up to three; see Starters and Catching section. For your Pokémon (one form for each): Species: '''Nickname: Trainer: Appearance: Personality: Ability: Specialty: Known Moves: '' Moves I'm going to go out on a limb and use a trust system when it comes to moves. Basically, you are the judge of what your Pokémon can use, selecting attacks out of their naturally learned/Egg move pool. Your Pokémon may only know a maximum of six moves at any given time, although increased move limits can be obtained as a reward. TM/HMs TMs and HMs act as computerized instruction booklets, giving you information on how to teach an attack to a Pokémon but not necessarily allowing them to use it right away. Using these instructions, you can teach your Pokémon how to use the move, though it will require practice before they master it. However, there is a rather annoying technicality with most HMs: Most are things your Pokémon should already know how to do, like swimming (Surf) and flying (Fly) for example. Your Pokémon can still do these things without learning the move itself. However, to use them in battle as attacks, your Pokémon would have to learn how to manipulate whatever it is they are doing, like using a large amount of water for Surf. Egg Moves When choosing your Pokémons' starting moves, you are allowed to choose moves that that particular Pokémon can learn by breeding to start with. Replacing Moves As your Pokémon grows older, it should be able to use its powers to a larger degree. So, whenever one of your Pokémon evolves, you may replace older moves with different moves from the new form's move pool. Move Tutors Move Tutors specialize in teaching moves to a Pokémon quicker than their trainer is able to. They can be found throughout the various regions, and, for a small price, will gladly teach your Pokémon a move for you. However, as this process takes time, you will need to leave that Pokémon with the Move Tutor so that they can teach them the specified move. There is no specific time required for them to finish teaching a move, but please keep it realistic--they are not going to master it in the span of an hour. Game Masters Games Masters are the hosts of the game. They set the rules and make sure everything runs smoothly. The current Game Master is Parugi. The current moderator is Konuju. Rules #As usual, all BZPower rules apply. #Listen to the staff. If you think a Game Master/Moderator has made an unfair call, take it up with us, and we'll work it out. #Don't take control of another player's characters unless asked. #Use your common sense. #Creativity is a must, but please run any big, game-changing ideas by other players and the GM before implementing them. #You must be approved before you can start playing. #Do not meta-game or God-mode. #Have fun!